


Akikogakure Hiden: Team Kino and the Third Suishōkage

by AbsoluteSpoon



Series: Naruto AU: Akikogakure Hiden [1]
Category: Naruto, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Other, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteSpoon/pseuds/AbsoluteSpoon
Summary: Akikogakure's past has always been a mystery.None of the adults past's are known, and much of the village's history is unknown.This series details the pasts of Akikogakure's shinobi, starting with the infamous Team Kino, who defended the Third Suishōkage with their lives.





	Akikogakure Hiden: Team Kino and the Third Suishōkage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnaOkegom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOkegom/gifts).



> These first six chapters will be quite short, giving a small run through of all of Team Kino members live's before joining said team. Afterwards, Team Kino's exploits during it's short lifespan will be shown.

_The Jian bird is a bird with only one wing. They have to find a mate to fly. They lean on each other, and act as one to take flight._  
_They're pitiful animals, really... They can't do anything by themselves, so some die if they can't find a mate._  
_But... For whatever reason, something about the way they live always struck me, as... Profoundly beautiful._

* * *

My earliest memories come from when I was only six. I remember clearly, being stood in a dimly lit room, as a man approached me. It was Hisashi Hayaka, head of ANBU, and father of my future teammates, Hachirō and Nagatoika Hayaka. He only spoke a few words to me. "Kanoko, in the flesh... The experiments must have been successful." The experiments being my creation. I'm not human. I'm a monster, created by Akiko's ANBU as a tool for war. But... I wanted so desperately to be human... That's why his offer was so intriguing to me.

I was forced into ANBU two years later, once I reached eight. I spent the previous two years training in secret with Hisashi-sama. Only a select few knew I even existed. Originally, everything was going perfectly, but it was when I started asking questions that the punishments came...  
"Hisashi-sama..." I kneeled before him, my head lowered. "I've been speaking to some of the others... I asked why they joined ANBU." He stayed silent. "They spoke about their families, and wanting to protect them. Apparently they think being in ANBU will help them achieve that goal. But... What is 'family'?" He let out a deep sigh, closing his eyes for a few seconds. After thinking for a moment, he opened them again, and spoke.  
"That's nothing you should concern yourself with Kanoko. Family is something people have, not weapons."  
"I see... But, forgive me Hisashi-sama, but, maybe if you explained it to me, I'd be less curious. That way... I could focus better in my trai--" He cut me off abruptly by activating the cursed seal on my neck. I felt a searing pain around my throat, but it only lasted a second. Despite it's briefness, the pain from the seals activation had made me fall forwards, my head hitting the floor with a thud. I let out a short cry of pain, and after I had composed myself, he spoke.  
"I told you once already... Don't make me repeat myself again after this; You. Are. Not. Human. You're a monster. A tool. A weapon we created to strike fear into the other village's. You don't need family. You only need to follow orders and complete your missions. Look at you... Who would want you anyway? Your duties in ANBU are all you need to worry about. Have I made myself clear?" I forced myself back up into a kneeling position, nodding my head slightly.  
"Y-You have, Hisashi-sama..."  
"Good... We have nothing more to discuss." Without another word, he walked away from me. I thought his treatment of me then was bad, but in reality, it was only the beginning.

Throughout the following years, I would often questioning Hisashi on things humans had. "Why don't I have a family, too?", "What is it like to love someone?", "Does anyone care about me?", "Are there more monsters out there? One's like me?". Those were just some of my questions... Originally, they were met by a quick activation of my cursed seal. Every time Hisashi-sama did it, the activation would last longer than the last. When he realised just activating my cursed seal wouldn't keep me quiet, he went further. He would beat me, sometimes while my cursed seal was also activated, sometimes while it wasn't. Sometimes he'd force other ANBU members to fight me, knowing I didn't stand a single chance against any of them. Almost every time he attacked me, it was like he was beating his message into me, too. "I'm not human. I'm a monster", "No one cares about me. No one ever will", "I don't deserve to live a normal life. Only serving Akiko matters", "I live to kill, nothing else". He forced his own ideals into my head, to the point where even now I believe it. He was right... Who could ever love a beast? I longed to be human, but it was never going to happen.

* * *

Around the age of eleven, I finally went to the academy. Despite being taken into the ANBU when I was eight, Lord Third suggested to Hisashi-sama that I be sent to the Academy nonetheless, so that I could learn everything that Hisashi-sama decided to skip over when training me. In the ANBU, I was always alone. I never had any people close to me, but in the academy...  
"Hey, Kanoko-san, catch." Turning to the voice, I was met by the strange sight of an apple flying through the air. Being caught of guard, it smacked me straight in the face, before dropping to the floor. "Heh, Or don't. Just eat, will you? You never seem to." The boy who spoke to me was Deijiro Batafurai, one of my classmates who always boasted about 'becoming the next Suishōkage'. I never had any people close to me, but in the academy, from day one Deijiro-san took a liking to me. I tried distancing myself, ignoring him, sometimes even threatening him, but he never seemed to care. I kneeled down and picked the apple up off of the floor. He was right... Hisashi-sama always sent me off without food, so I had to look out for myself. Not when Deijiro-san was here, though... He'd always look out for me. Whether it was food...  
_"Here, Kanoko-san. I'm not hungry, you have it!"_  
...Protecting me from the other kids...  
_"Leave her alone! If you're looking for a fight, then fight me! I'll show you what it's like to get beaten!"_  
...Or just walking me back to the orphanage everyday...  
_"The orphanage is just up this way, right? Aw come on! It'll be no problem for me to walk back with you."_  
...Even though I never thanked him, never gave him any attention, I barely ever spoke back to him, even... He still supported me. Eventually, I met others that were like him. Nagatoika-san and Hachirō-san, who were twin brothers, Kaguro-san and Hideko-san. Their kindness made me doubt what Hisashi-sama had practically beaten into me over the years, but I held onto what he told me, still. Only a year after entering into the academy did I actually act friendly in return, however... It was a facade. I just wanted them to think I cared, so that they'd leave me alone when I asked, instead of being persistent.

Graduating from the academy at age twelve, like my peers, I was put into an actual team with Deijiro-san and Hachirō-san, despite Hisashi-san's wishes for me to return to the ANBU, and began training under Lord Third. I lived a regular life after that, with not many interesting things happening to me. That is, until I entered Team Kino...

**Author's Note:**

> I used the opening line from Darling In The FranXX as I couldn't come up with any good way to start myself, and I thought it was fitting as it could show the similarity between Kanako and Zero Two. You could say Kanoko is Zero Two in Naruto with a slightly different appearance and personality even, ahah. Honestly though, I'm sorry in advance for how much I made Kanako like Zero Two. I couldn't help it, I adore Zero Two lol.
> 
> Plus the Jian bird has a lot of influence in this story overall anyway, also. Yeah, I was inspired heavily by Darling In The FranXX, I loved it ahah.


End file.
